Huddy
In the Beginning Huddy has been a part of the e-wrestling internet community since 1997. He originally started out in an unknown fed that used real wrestlers and handled such wrestlers as Rey Misterio Jr and Dean Malenko. After rapidly rising in the ranks of a real wrestler e-federation, he joined Reckless Content Championship Wrestling in August 1997, which was a created wrestler federation, and invented such characters as Carmen Xtreme, Grendle, and Skulleton. Reckless Content Championship Wrestling Upon entering Reckless Conetent Championship Wrestling (RCCW), Huddy had to come up with a back story for Carmen Xtreme (CX), Skulleton, and Grendle. As legend has it, CX was playing with his brother Tommy when they stumbled upon a mysterious cave. Being curious boys, Carmen and Tommy decided to explore the cave. In the cave the two boys found a book, but the book was locked by a key. Being resourceful Carmen was able to pick the lock and open the book. As Carmen began to read the book the ground began to shake. Tommy got scared and ran away but Carmen kept reading the book. After a little more reading a vortex appeared and from the vortex came two creatures. One creature had a skull for a head, but a slight lean muscular build normal human body, thus Skulleton. The other wrestler had a large fat like build, a green face, and long blonde hair, thus Grendle (a misspelled tribute to the troll Grendel from Beowulf). RCCW was run by DJ Draven and was a hybrid fed that relied on roleplays but also depended on randomness created by a wrestling simulator. The wrestling simulator was the earliest and most popular wresrtling simulator at the time, TNM developed by Oliver Copp. The federation had two titles at the beginning, RCCW World Heavyweight Champion and RCCW Television Title. As RCCW began to develop, so did the storylines. One of the biggest things in wrestling at the time were stables because of the influence of the nWo. CX began his singles career and soon introduced his back-up. Two creatures controlled by a book he found in the cave which became known as the Book of Shadows. With control over two powerful creatures the young rookie had his stable in place. Grendle and Skulleton formed a tag team with the generic name of Creatures of the Night, but with the randomness of the simulator something different than planned began to take place. First one the top teams in RCCW, The Psychotic Connection, The Psychotic One and Tower of Power were dealt a tragic blow when Tower of Power injured his neck in match versus Grendle. Tower of Power was out for over a year. Thus Huddy's first ever feud developed. CX tried to visit Tower of Power in the hospital but was jumped by The Psychotic One. So at the next event CX got Skulleton to fight the Psychotic One only to have Skulleton come up with a fractured skull. This caused Skulleton to retire from active wrestling. Skulleton thus became the manager for Carmen Xtreme and Grendle. So far up until this point Grendle hasn't said one word, but merely communicated in grunt, so thus a manager was needed in order for him to have an interesting interview. The Psychotic One soon took advantage of being a singles competitor and won the RCCW World Heavyweight Title at the September PPV. But the new inexperienced Creatures of the Night wouldn't go away and in the middle of October, Grendle had a match with The Psychotic One for the RCCW World Heavyweight champion. This match to this day was supposed to be a set-up match for The Psychotic One for his rematch with Thunder, then the dominant wrestler in the RCCW, but Grendle who still hadn't said a word in RCCW won the title in a mere two and a half months of wreslting. This turn of events not only outraged The Psychotic One, but the entire lockerroom of RCCW. Thus Grendle was cast into controversy. Instead of The Psychotic One defending the RCCW World Heavyweight Title against Thunder it was the very green Grendle managed by Skulleton. Thunder outraged at the newcomer holding HIS title was able to get his title match on October 31, 1997 in his favorite type of match, A THUNDERDOME CAGE MATCH. But in true creatures fashion Skulleton claimed the darkside was strongest on the 31st of October and true enough the rookie Grendle retained the RCCW World Heavyweight Title. So here we are a group of three where Carmen Xtreme was supposed to be the singles star, Skulleton became injured and retired, and the supposed dumb muscle of the group, Grendle, was now the World Heavyweight Champion of the fed. Despite the controversy, the RCCW kept growing due to the knowledge that anyone could be champion. Grendle continued his path of destruction and retained the title against The Psychotic One in a rematch in the November pay-per-view which brought about credibility to Grendle able to retain versus the likes of Thunder and The Psychotic One, but also brought a thirst for gold from everyone else. So RCCW created two new titles, the RCCW Tag Team Titles and the RCCW Cruiserweight Title and a new power rose in the RCCW. They were called the Motorcity Madmen. Hailing from the streets of Detroit, Octane, Clutch, Piston, V6, and V8 all advanced in tournament contention as to where they all had a direct shot to a title shot at RCCW Holiday Titlefest '97. The winner of Octane vs Clutch at the pay-per-view would wrestle Grendle for the RCCW World Heavyweight Championship. As well Carmen Xtreme had advanced to the finals of RCCW Cruiserweight Title Tournament and his opponent was Piston. Well turns out Holdiday Titlefest '97 was a major coup for the Motorcity Madmen as Octane defeated Clutch and Grendle to become the RCCW World Heavyweight champion. As a consolation Clutch wrestled the RCCW Television Champion and won the RCCW TV Title. Piston defeated Carmen Xtreme for the RCCW Cruiserweight Title and V6 and V8, the Chop Shop, won the RCCW Tag Team Titles. So as 1997 ended the Motorcity Madmen held all the titles. Unable to find a direction at the beginning of 1998, Carmen Xtreme decided to go his separate way from the Creatures of the Night. CX even gave Skulleton control over the book of shadows. Carmen Xtreme ended up forming an alliance with a new wrestler known as Excel, but the major news in January 1998 was Skulleton. After gaining control of the Book of Shadows, Skulleton granted Grendle the gift of speech and as it turned out Grendle was quite a chatty and annoying critter. Skulleton also summoned another creature of the night and ONYX appeared. A man clad in all black from head to toe, he even wore a black mask that showed a non-descript face. Grendle and ONYX became a tag team and even earned a title shot a few times but come the middle of February a new creature emerged. At the end of a cage match between Octane and The Psychotic One, Skulleton marched his newest creature a 7 foot demon to the cage where the demon tore the door off the cage and got in Octane's face as the creature stared into Octane's eyes he put his hands on his throat and by a prosthetic device in his suit breathed fire into the face of Octane. This creature then turned to The Psychotic One and The Psychotic One just smiled. He thanked Skulleton for his services and introduced the one and only Demon Within, The Psychotic One's newest bodyguard. Shocked Grendle ran out and tried to reason with Skullton but Demon Within breathed fire on Grendle and blinded Grendle causing him to disappear from the RCCW scene. While all the excitement of the creatures continued Carmen Xtreme was beginning to gain success with Excel, by March 1998, CX and Excel had amanaged to get in the title picture of the Tag Team Title which were still held by V6 and V8 and by the end of March 1998 CX and Excel had become the new RCCW Tag Team Champions doing what no other tag team had done before and that was beat the Chop Shop. All the while Demon Within helped The Psychotic One regain the RCCW World Heavyweight Title by beating Octane. Then tragedy struck the RCCW. With so much infighting over who deserves the title and who does what behind the scenes, the RCCW had to close its doors. I turned out the effect of behind the scenes politics became to great and it was decided by all involved it was best to walk away while we still had some respect for each other,